A Deeper Darkness
by xKesshoux
Summary: Sleep. A deeper darkness than eyes sewn shut. Penance for a sin greater than Sasuke's touch and the sick satisfaction he gained from it. "I'll never forgive you," the boy says, and really, how could he expect him to? Uchihacest.


This fic is dedicated to Ksuhi, for being completely awesome!

I can't really think of anything else to say here...

Also, anyone else having trouble uploading .txt files with the new documents thing? I can't upload ANYTHING, so I'm having to use the single document I still had (the one I was using to update Anomaly) to upload new things with. It's really kind of frustrating.

* * *

It was dark, he realized upon waking; it was dark and it was cold. His head and his eyes ached like overusing the Mangekyou, but it all blurred together with the pains all over the rest of his body, and he took in a breath, slow and steady, before letting it out again and just_focusing_.

If someone was watching him, he couldn't sense, and he kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady as if in sleep as he took note of everything he could without moving.

He was cold because he was naked, he surmised, though where he expected to be laid out on rough and dirty stone, he found himself on something softer, though at the moment he couldn't quite place just what. Another thing that surprised him was the fact that he wasn't bound. Surely if he'd been captured they would have him bound in as many ways as they could possibly find, and the thought of being completely free to do as he wished in this quiet place (wherever it was) was actually far more disconcerting than it should have been.

His ankles and wrists were sore, probably from being bound _recently_, and he couldn't understand just why his captor would _unbind him_. Unless, of course, they were absolutely positive that there was nothing he could do against them.

The tiniest trickle of a deeper unease (not fear, not fear because there was very little in this world that he feared) slithered across his senses as he realized that he couldn't call upon his chakra reserves, and the heavy feel of metal around his neck assured him that they were being drained.

There were suddenly footsteps, closer than he would have liked, followed by a soft whoosh of air that came with someone kneeling before him. He kept still, even as his captor's breath ghosted over his face, fingertips brushing over his cheek in its wake and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"You can stop pretending now, you know," his captor murmured, right against his ear, the voice attached to both a name and a face he knew all too well and it was then that he realized why his head hurt so much, because when his eyes would have flown open, pain shot through them, a trickle of something he assumed to be blood tickling down the side of his face even as the closest he ever recalled feeling to panic twisted in his gut.

_He couldn't open his eyes._

"Sasuke," he said, voice flat despite being rough from disuse, the scratch of the word on the back of his throat causing him to swallow painfully. How long had he been here? How had the boy gotten him here?

_Why couldn't he open his eyes._ Being unable to see was one thing, be it by blindness, darkness, or blindfold, but being unable to even open his eyes was something else entirely.

"You shouldn't do that, _Itachi_," the boy scolded, a hand placed on his shoulder that he tried to swat off in annoyance, only to succeed in having that hand shove him down roughly. He caught a flicker of light from behind his eyelids and found it reassuring. At least his eyes were still _there_.

It was futile to fight the boy, he knew, particularly when his chakra was sealed and his limbs felt as weak and sore as they did, but he also reasoned that if Sasuke had wanted him dead, he would already be so.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the scratch of something sharp down his front from sternum to navel in one quick movement, and though the thin cut stung in the cool air, his attention was drawn quickly back to the fact that he was completely naked. He swallowed thickly again, trying to ease the itch in the back of his throat, and opened his mouth to speak again, to ask Sasuke what he thought he was doing, only to have the sharp thing that had cut his torso placed partially inside of his mouth, sharp edges poking at his tongue and threateningly pressing at the very corner of his lips (a kunai, he recognized it now, though it was slightly duller than he would have expected). Instinctively, he tried to snap his eyes open again, only for the same searing pain to spike through them, more small trickles of blood (he could smell it now, that heavy, coppery scent) making their leisurely way down his cheeks.

There was the urge to bite down on the blade in his mouth, or to pull his head back, but he repressed them and remained still and silent. There was a small part of him, growing with each passing action, that was curious as to Sasuke's intentions, and he wondered just what his brother could do. Just what was he capable of?

"I told you not to do that," came the low voice again, and he almost, _almost_ jumped at the feel of something warm and wet sliding up his cheek, the tickle of hair against his nose, the puff of an exhaled breath against his eye. Gauging the distance, he reached up with his free hand, as quickly as he could make himself move to try and catch Sasuke around the throat, but with the boy at his best (likely with the Sharingan active, even), his wrist was slammed back against the floor (carpet, he gathered, from the burn against his skin), and the blade in his mouth shifted enough to make a small cut.

He was sure that the look of disapproval and faint annoyance was lost on his brother with his eyes shut tight and his lips parted around a kunai, but it didn't quite stop his brows from furrowing.

"I've sewn them shut," came Sasuke's hissed voice, breath against his ear and forcing him to supress a shiver and the urge to lift his free hand to see if it was indeed true. "Keep this up," a hard, almost painful squeeze on his wrist, "and I'll do worse."

The threat hung in the air around them, thickly, and he would have frowned if not for the metal. At the current moment, it didn't seem as though there was much he could do, and as disconcerting as it was, he was going to have to bide his time in finding a way out.

As the hand around his wrist released, he kept his arm lax, tongue pressing up against the knife as he swallowed, unsure of what to think of the fingers ghosting across his wrist, up his arm, down his chest. When the blade was removed, his tongue immediately moved to swipe at the cut at the corner of his mouth, but his brother's beat him to it, and he stiffened, feeling Sasuke shift over him.

When that tongue had the audacity to start to slip past his lips, he jerked his head to the side, earning a sharp jerk to his bangs as he was forced to move his head back again. He felt Sasuke's clothed knees press tight on either side of his abdomen, and again he stiffened, not quite as ignorant, he thought, to his brother's intentions now. He felt the point of the blade press just under his left eye and his brother's tongue pressing against at his lips, and he let his jaw fall slack.

Despite his being unresponsive, Sasuke didn't really seem deterred, tongue tracing the ridges of his teeth, rubbing against his own tongue, flicking up against the roof of his mouth. The blade pressed against his eye slid carefully down his cheek, a whisper of danger that sent a small chill down his spine.

Fingernails grazed across his chest, catching a nipple and still he didn't respond, though his muscles twitched slightly as those nails scraped across the shallow cut running down the length of his torso, sliding for an inch or so in his blood before enough was wiped clean that there was friction again. When the tongue retreated from his mouth he forced his breathing to stay even, lips still parted slightly as that tongue again traced the cut at the corner of his mouth before trailing down to his jaw, then up to his ear.

"Undress me," came the murmured order, the press of steel against the bridge of his nose (far too close to his eye yet again) a warning to comply as he felt the boy shift into a sitting position on his hips. There was definitely no denying his brother's intentions now, and slowly, he reached up, frowning at the way the blade pressed harder (as if the boy thought he would try something foolish, how naive).

His fingers pressed lightly at the collarbones, moving outward until they reached cloth and slipping under it in order to push it from the boy's shoulders. As it fell, his hands followed it, silently running over toned arms before tugging the shirt free and discarding it, a part of him wondering at this game. Sasuke was going to go through with it, but what could he do to the boy in the meantime? He almost smirked at how, when he rubbed his hand firmly against Sasuke's chest, thumb flicking a nipple in its wake, the press of the knife seemed to relax a bit, and despite Sasuke's control over his breathing, he caught a subtle shift in it.

Before his brother could get his wits about him properly again, he shifted his hands lower, across a taut stomach, feeling the twitch of muscle beneath his hands. Wordlessly, he loosened the belt securing Sasuke's pants before tugging them down, taking note of the way his brother shifted up onto his knees to aid in the process. The way the boy was straddling him, it was impossible to get the garments off, but he paid it no mind, and it seemed as though Sasuke didn't either at the moment, considering that soon the boy's bare ass was pressed back against his groin, making him rather aware that he was actually half hard already.

He wondered at what point he started to gain some sick satisfaction out of this ordeal, the stinging pain each time he forgot about the state of his eyes almost forgotten itself as he let his hands shift, sliding up the uppermost parts of Sasuke's bared thighs, around to the curve of his ass, black lacquered nails scraping as he moved to settle at the boy's hips. The blade next to his eye was moved completely away, and he almost, _almost_ let the corners of his lips twitch upward at that action.

Soon, his brother's lips were back against his own, and this time, as the tongue slipped past his lips, he responded in turn. He could feel Sasuke's arousal pressed against his lower stomach, and though it wasn't exactly comfortable, he tugged the boy's hips against him, feeling the pause in his brother's actions as much as he felt the rough slide of him against his stomach. He took advantage of the lapse in concentration to push his tongue past Sasuke's lips, forcing the boy's tongue into submission.

The conquest was short-lived, however, when Sasuke pulled back entirely, sliding off of him and leaving a rush of cool air in his wake that prickled across his skin. He listened closely, hearing the shuffling of fabric (presumably his brother's pants being discarded finally) and what he thought to be Sasuke rummaging around for something. At this point in time, he thought he had a fair idea of what, and when he heard the snap of a cap being flipped open, he knew for certain.

He'd been expecting to feel something hard and slick press against and into him as Sasuke used one hand to lift one of his legs, but he hadn't been expecting it to be cold. The pain that soon came seemed less than he'd expected as well, but still present, but he grit his teeth behind an emotionless mask and dealt with it.

"Touch it, and I'll pin your hands to the floor with this knife," came the murmured, but very solid threat, and he kept his hands at his sides as he felt Sasuke pull back some letting his legs fall back together, the object still filling him somewhat uncomfortably. He thought on how humiliating this was for a moment, trying to relax, before he heard the faintest hitch of Sasuke's breath, his eyelids fluttering and sending pain across his face. He felt the bloody tears drip back towards his ears and shifted, pushing himself up onto his elbows just enough that the streaks of crimson would fall down towards his jaw instead, the movement also enough to shift the object inside him. He bit his tongue and tasted copper, but managed to keep his own breathing mostly steady, even as he heard Sasuke's quicken slightly.

Hearing a wet sound, followed by a shuddering breath from his brother, it finally clicked what Sasuke was doing, and for some reason, he found himself harden at the thought of it. He shifted again, trying to move close enough to touch the boy, and the clench of his muscles around the thing inside of him sent a shock up his spine, a slightly more strained exhale the only sign that he was feeling anything at all. In an instant, though, the breath was knocked out of him, his back hitting the floor hard and Sasuke's breath coming in pants against his face.

"_Stay down_," was hissed just millimeters from his lips, and he sucked in a breath as hot, slick fingers wrapped around him, stroking him to full hardness. A rough, bruising kiss was pressed to his lips as Sasuke pressed down on his hips, again shifting the hardness inside him, though this time his lips parted, hips jerking slightly of their own accord. His brother's tongue tangled with his for only a few seconds before the weight on his chest was gone and Sasuke was sinking down on him.

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep down the sound that bubbled up in his throat, and by the labored sound of Sasuke's breathing (quiet, but loud to his ears), his little brother was fighting his body as well. He reached to take hold of the boy's hips, but found his hands swatted away harshly.

"Keep your hands on the floor," Sasuke breathed out, still managing to sound serious through unsteady breaths, "or I'll break your arms."

He almost, almost frowned, but just as the muscles twitched to form one, Sasuke moved, raising his hips and then rocking back down hard. His fingers twitched against the carpet, each subsequent thrust shifting the object inside him, and he let his head fall back hips jerking at each shock of pleasure that coursed up his spine. He fought for control and it slipped through his fingers just as the blood seeped from his eyes, and combined with the dual sensations and the sounds Sasuke was making above him it was driving him closer and closer to the looming edge.

His name was a broken mantra from his brother's lips, rising quickly in volume even as he himself was starting to lose control of his own voice, all of it a symphony of noise and feeling accented by the slap of flesh against flesh that was rapidly approaching its crescendo.

Sasuke's muffled scream was accompanied by a hot liquid against his chest and the tightening of the heat around him, and in that moment he wished he could have seen the way the boy's back arched in release before he gave in to the need to grip his brother's hips as he choked out the boy's name and emptied himself into that unrelenting tightness.

Weakened as he was, he felt the grip of unconsciousness, a deeper darkness pulling him down as the object inside of him was unceremoniously pulled out and the heat encasing him left. As sleep claimed him, he thought he might have heard Sasuke speak his name, a whisper against his ear that he could barely catch.

"_I'll never forgive you, Itachi._"

_'I know, Sasuke,'_ he wasn't sure if he'd simply thought it or spoken it aloud.

_I don't expect you to._

* * *

Like? Review! Favorite! Do whatever you want!

I'd like to make mention that I've got another chapterfic lined up, but I've yet to sort out most of the details, so it could be a week or two or something before I get a first chapter or prologue written for it, so stick with me here!


End file.
